Talk:Impale
Discussion I think that this skill refers not to dual aracks but to dual atack skills. I've tested it a few times and the extra dmg is applayed only when i hit with a dual atack skill. If this is so it should be added to the notes on the skill. :The game refers to "double striking" as the extra potential hits an assassin does. "Dual attacks" are always skills of the type "dual attack." --68.142.14.37 10:35, 21 June 2006 (CDT) is it possible to have someone start casting and activates on foe between the 2 hits of said dual attack to spike for up to 116 dmg in a sing dual attack. having a assassin mesmer using echo would be interesting to add that extra spike more often. :I suppose so, but I don't actually want to go test, heh. --68.142.14.19 23:39, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :Do you mean 2 sins dual attacking simultaneously? Impale will only work with the first dual attack skill, and even if it's not simultaneous, timing it right so that your assasin ally hits with a dual attack right when you cast it is too difficult, even with teamspeak or Vent. Trace 21:17, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::The skill has a 1/4 casting time, you can time it without TS or Vent (just watch other assasin for a dual attack skill). 84.86.189.142 11:45, 10 September 2006 (CDT) It dosen't mention this but once a dual attack has been made it ends so you cannot trigger it twice and although it's hard to see from what I can make out it triggers AFTER the first hit from the dual is made but before the second part of the dual. I find this makes it VERY dangerous when combined with twisting fangs (Deals the damage as soon as deep wound is applied) Ansi 18:13, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :This deals damage BEFORE the first hit of a dual attack. I learned that while using Deadly Arts at 16. I'd quite often see almost-dead people take 74 then die before even one hit landed. Now, Dual attacks automatically double strike, does that mean that the impale damage hits twice? I've seen the damage from Death Blossom hit neaby enemies twice, before...This requires testing! to the lab! ~Avatarian 86 08:54, 17 October 2006 (CDT) I believe it hit's once as per the description of "Next time" which means the first strike of a dual attack will activate and end the hex.-Onlyashadow 09:11, 17 October 2006 (CDT) YAY buffed! I'm so using this on my Promise sin right now, in areas where I don't have to worry about Blind...additional 80 or so damage after Blades of Steel ^ ^ --216.220.15.211 23:52, 25 October 2006 (CDT) : bah nerfed... killed my "Impaler" build... tho being a skill it opens up variations. Wish there was a skill or spell that "counts as a dual attack" but oh well. Was also nice that it was a hex before to fuel BLS... but oh well i'll make it work. On a side note that damage scale is incorrect from what i saw. Impale was doing 100@15DA last night during testing. This chart has 100@12DA... not home so i cant really fix the scale tho--Midnight08 07:45, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Why is it a nerf if it doesn't telegraph your attack now? There are plenty of other things you can use as a trigger hex. Kessel 09:40, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::: "bah nerf" was actually just a joke (to counter the "Yay Buff" comment), also technically in some ways it is both a buff and a nerf. It loses some versatility for other strengths. It is now harder to double (need Echo instead of Arcane Echo), and is no longer a direct hex for BLS, on the other hand it is now a skill and thus less counterable, Also it is used as direct damage and cant be "removed". I actually have replaced it as a lead hex with Hidden Caltrops. For even more of a spike bundle. (see Impaler|A/Me Impaler for example)I like the changes, but had to cry nerf for the fun of it. --Midnight08 10:04, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I agree with you. The worst thing for an assassin is to have their target see them coming, so I'm very pleased that this skill deals good damage without raising a giant telegraph pole. Kessel 10:47, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::::The way i used to do it was hit a shadow step, then impale and attack... now i just impale after and i can add a better hex in there to start the chain... anyone notice yet if the impale can be used on a different target than the rest of the chain? if so that'd be great for when you kill a weak target and have impale prepped, not the most common thing, but it happens--Midnight08 13:41, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Not unless you can use Twisting Fangs on a target that you didn't hit with Falling Spider. --Armond Warblade (talk) 12:46, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::: Lol, a bit late on that but yea, its treated just like any other attack chain skill --Midnight08 12:50, 26 December 2006 (CST) Why is there a comment saying the skill is smpammable due to low recharge when the recharge is 15 seconds? this should be changed or removed. :Fixed (a while ago actually)... =) --Midnight08 12:51, 26 December 2006 (CST) 0...12 or 0...15 The description is still 25..100, not 25..85, although the damage actually done by the skill is incorrect the description is still correct. Therefor, it will keep getting changed to reflect what the skill says and NOT what the skill does. The bug has already been submitted to ArenaNet for fixing as well as other bugs related to skills that supposedly were changed that didn't change in values dealt but with the descriptions.--Jank 14:39, 26 October 2006 (CDT) : Jank, patch notes list in a 0-15 scale, the game on the other hand is 0-12... So the 25-100 is a scale from 0-15. please consider this when changing the templates and read fyren's talk page for more info. --Midnight08 14:54, 26 October 2006 (CDT) (I tested it in game last night 100 is @ 15 DA) Deep Wound Man i am REALLY!!!!! going to love that!!!!--Midnight08 (talk| ) 19:56, 19 January 2007 (CST) : Yes!! Finally a way to cause DW without twisting fangs! I love you Anet! --Esqu 02:53, 20 January 2007 (CST) : Don't have too much fun, they may nerf it if your not careful.--Llednar 13:25, 20 January 2007 (CST) :way IMBA in combination with the buff to blades of steel. Getting +160 damage on a dual attack and still getting a deepwound? ::This skill is Amazing now. Expecially after Blades of steel like u said. Blades = 100 dmg each hit with high enough dagger mastery, then impale hits for about 80-100 dmg + deep wound which if the target is about 500 hp it will do 100 dmg off their health. all together thats about 400 dmg =)not to mention the combo u use66.189.41.238 15:45, 16 April 2007 (CDT) 0_0 The Icon....=- Not to be nasty, but if the spike was just a little lower than this would look like a man and his erection. : Let's just hope he didn't get impaled by his own erection >__> Well the person in the picture is a women... But that's make things worst, who's her boyfriend?Ricky Skill without daggers? If you were to use daggers to get up to dual attack (say, Disrupting Stab->Exhausting Assault) and switched from daggers to another weapon, can you still use Impale? I ask because it's an interesting idea for a Ranger I've been thinking of. Same goes for Assault Enchantments in critical strikes. :You can swap weapons freely and not lose your chain. --Fyren 23:41, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::This is good to know since it would allow you to switch to daggers, use impale, and return to other weapon. --But is impale a skill that requires you to have daggers equipped? All the switching can sometimes lead to issues for those with bad connections. :::No, but you have to switch to daggers to use a dual attack, anyway, since there's no "counts as a dual attack" non-dagger attack. --Fyren 18:08, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ranged is this ranged? It doesn't say touched foe... :It's not a touch skill, but I'm not sure if there's a range limit on it. I've used it in many situations where I've used a dual attack, got some distance from the target, and was still able to Impale them from quite a distance away. - Insidious420 12:30, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::spell range Glorious Bug? I have noticed in this skill that when you use it, it hits the damage twice and the deep wound twice just like a duel attack, can anyone confirm? -- (T/ ) 16:56, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :Whoa whoa...that has to be a bug...it's clearly a Skill and not a Dual Attack so there is no reason it should be hitting twice. I'm gonna hurry and abuse erm, test this hehe :p Btw, how can you tell Deep Wound is applied twice? Fast condition removal on the foe? (T/ ) 17:00, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::Perhaps with Fragility? :I have never noticed this, and I have played a Sin ganker a few times more then once...are you sure you just didn't double strike when using it? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:09, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::Nop, it is just you >.> I am testing it right now on Isle of the Nameless and I'm only seeing one "-90" show up for Impale...not -90 -90 or -180...sigh. (T/ ) 17:09, 14 July 2007 (CDT) if it was a dual strike(like twisting fangs) deep wound would b aplied twice, when ur fighting a foe who blocks some attacks if ur 1st get blocked and 2d hits, ur target will still b deep wounded, same goes for if ur 2nd gets blocked and ur 1st hits. :Huh? The Hobo 02:09, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Nerfed No more fast striking impale spikes =( --Holylorgor 03:29, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Wtf...? A skill that requires at least 3 skills to succeed first does not deserve to be nerfed... especially not to discourage some brats who cant think of their own build....--Sefre Talk* 03:48, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::Using cookie cutter builds that work > using creative builds that suck. --76.2.20.255 05:28, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Gotta agree with that, it may be overused but it wasn't overpowered. When it can kill any profession with a few skills, it's overpowered.Now matter how much you wanna think other wise. And to use an original build and fail shows their is room for improvment, tweek the skills and what not. You can't change those cookie cutter builds, or the fail. -Kalle Damos ::First of all, anyone can kill you with 'a few skills' if they're repeated enough (even, for example, flare). Secondly, the reason sins have been full of cookie-cutter builds is the lack of decent variations. Shadow Prison was probably the most versatile of the viable builds to use, hence the extreme popularity. There are/were a number of other builds, but they didn't do as much damage. The problem with assassins is everyone that doesn't know what they're talking about thinks them overpowered while people who have played them (or know how to play gw) realize how easily they can be countered and hence the rarity in places like gvg. 76.102.172.202 06:37, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :look at the other assa skills nerfed, they shdnt hav nerfed this --Dunkoro 15:30, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Totally not cool, why'd this get nerfed? This was nerfed the same reason Avatar of Grenth was nerfed, thought not to the same extreams, because the Wikisin, Burster Sin, and BoA sin(all one in the same) had become the bread and butter of most ab teams. I've played gw for two years, I have a sin, I enjoy and know how to play sin, but detest the burster build mainly because it takes no tought, no challange, button, button, button, win, woo. No challange. Whine, complain, moan all you like, it was nerfed. Fine a new build, make a new build, find something that suits your style, like my Flashing Fox build, annoys the heck outa meele classes. Anyways, yeah, nerfed because it was WAY overused, get over it. Babies.-Kalle Damos Yes, because SP sins were the only build that used impale. Ever. And mad lol @ flashing blades. :Except, though there were other builds that used Impale, the most prominent was those stupid SP noobs that were breaking the game. Though it wasn't really all that necessary, there isn't really much wrong with it IMO. In fact, I might prefer the old way Impale worked (but with Deep Wound like now): hex that triggers on next dual. Flashing Blades is a pretty good skill, though it should have its recharge reduced --Gimmethegepgun 18:00, 23 November 2007 (UTC) What did it use to be?-24.16.45.133 05:31, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, originally it was a hex that I believe applied deep wound when hit with a dual attack. Then it was changed to this with 1/4 casting. Then nerfed cause meta sins used it to much and balancer was stupid and doesn't know how to nerf meta.-- 05:36, 29 February 2008 (UTC) HYYYAhhh.. Urm The nerf kills this skill's coolnest factor.. Before you could be like "HYAH!" *Swiftly hits ground with right hand* and your opponent would be like "UGH!" and they take damage. Now it's more like "Hya-Give it a second.." *Your clumsily move your arm around in a non-sexy fashion and do something with it, I don't know what, I hardly use assassins, and I hardly use 1 second cast time or longer spells while on them GET OFF MY BACK* And your opponent is like "Eh, I saw it comin'.. No I am not Canadian just because I said "Eh", yes, I am sure. AND FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S SHIELD BASH, I AM NOT HACKING THROUGH YOUR COMBO YOU IDIOT!" Zulu Inuoe 05:54, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Indubitably. --Lann 14:04, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :: I'll try to understand what you jusr said Zulu =) --Holylorgor 03:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::Cast Crippling Dagger, and then cast Disrupting Dagger. Which one is cooler animation-wise? Disrupting because its speed makes the Assassin casting animation look amazing, while crippling is sort of.. boring. 1 Second cast spells on Assassins are lame, and kill the animation. Strangely enough, 1.5 second+ spells actualy look cool because of the hand gestures used during and finishing the cast. Zulu Inuoe 08:28, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I read through the above two times, and I dont understand it.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:35, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Assassins should be swift, this spell is clunky and slow, compared to how it used to be Zulu Inuoe 00:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC)